


Nate's the single guy

by sunshinetoday



Category: Gillian Anderson/David Duchovny Fandom, gillovny - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-15
Updated: 2016-05-15
Packaged: 2018-06-08 16:56:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6864787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunshinetoday/pseuds/sunshinetoday
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Well it seems, that I’ve written my first RPF...Please be kind and send feedback if you feel like it! :) You can do that here or on tumblr too!</p><p>I just wrote this in an hour, and I have no beta. </p><p>This is set after the Paris concert and the infamous panties gate.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nate's the single guy

While leaving the stage, he can’t think of anything else than how badly he fucked up. He was having such a great time, enjoying the show, the audience was supportive and loving but here he is, bit upset and worrying. The only thing he can remember right now is that one moment. ‘How one can be such an idiot?’ The words are echoing in his head. „Nate’s the single guy, Nate’s the single guy.” It’s quite unbelievable how he basically just announced to the whole world that he isn't single. He is having a hard time to process that what this one sentence can cause. He has to call her before she hears/reads it from somewhere else, otherwise she will never stop teasing him about this.

The fact that he knows how much Gillian enjoys lurking on Tumblr is not in his favour right now. Those guys there, are not kidding. They definitely heard the whole story already. How some panties ended up on stage and how he has given them to ‘The Single Guy’ in his band… Anyhow, he is now reaching the backstage door, popping into the car and is seconds away to press that speed dial button.

She picks up after the second ring. Her voice is soft, calm and happy. Exactly what he needs to hear right now.

„Hi Babe! So nice to hear your voice. I just finished with my show in Paris and I believe there is something I should tell you…

„David, is everything okay, you all right?”

“Oh, yeah, yes. Don’t worry, I'm fine, it’s just….There was some unexpected reaction from a fan which lead to another unexpected reaction from me and…”

ˇIs this gonna lead to something hilarious or rather horrifying, cause honestly Babe I couldn't say which but you might be scaring me a little bit.”

“Well as I was saying a fan got very excited on the concert and she through her panties on the stage. I know we talked about scenarios like this and how I should react. Now I remember all the funny scripts you came up with in case panties and bras start falling from the sky, but right there…on the spot…I did not….

“Double D what did you do…. He can hear her giggling already…

“I took the panties and gave it to Nate while stating that he is ‘The Single Guy’ in the band. I’m sorry, Gill….I didn’t….. “But he can’t finish his sentence as she is bursting out in laugh at the other end of the line. Her beautiful, loud, and uncontrollable laugh is coming through the line and he knows that she lost her for a minute or so but he doesn’t mind. He misses her laugh so much.

“David, are you telling me that you basically outed us to the public, at your concert, in the city of love, without me being there with you? Well, this is just rude, Mister.”

“So you are not upset? You know, that this might bring some more attention to us…”

“Oh, David I don’t care about things like this. You know, actually I find it fucking funny. You trolling our poor fandom with statements like this on this special day! I believe, me teaching you the genre of trolling is finally working!

Although I still do find it rude, that you are in Paris without me, so that is something we shall discuss…So, Babe, when will you take my little cute ass to Paris? I have some ideas of where and what I could do with you…”

“Gillian, I will take you to Paris anytime you want me to. In fact, I take you anywhere in the world at any time, you just have to let me know… Oh Gill, I miss you so much, I wish that you would be here with me on this tour. I hate being far away from you.”

“I know, David. I feel the same way, I can’t wait for you to come back from Europe!”

“Wait! Babe? What did you mean by special day? Did I forget something?”

“No, don’t worry, it is nothing serious. It is just that we sang at the Cutting Room exactly 1 year ago..”

“How do you even remember this stuff? There is no way you actually remember the date.”

“Oh, no of course not. I was just lurking on Tumblr earlier and it is impossible not to bump into this information. They say it should be a national holiday, you know – 12th May – and I absolutely agree with them. It’s time we get our National Holiday, ‘The Gillovny Day’ ”

Now it is my time to burst out in a big laugh. Why was I even worry? Of course Gillian doesn’t care about this, she is the Troll Queen of our fandom and she does love teasing them.

“David, hello? Are you still with me?”

“Yes, sorry. I’m here. I actually just started to think what I would do to you if you were in Paris with me”

“Babe?”

“Yes, Gill?”

“Give me a call when you are back at the hotel. I want to hear all the dirty the details of our adventures in Paris.”

“I’ll definitely do that! Can’t wait….Love you!

“Love you, too. Speak soon”


End file.
